Naruto Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name New wiki name is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! SRI LANKA NATIONAL CRICKET TEAM The sri lankan cricket team is a national cricket team representing Sri Lanka. The team first played international cricket in 1975, and were later awarded Test status in 1981, which made Sri Lanka the eighth Test playing nation. The Sri Lankan team transformed themselves from underdog status to a major cricketing nation during the 1990s. The team went on to win the 1996 Cricket World Cup, beating Australia in the finals, and becoming World Champions. Since then, the team has continued to be a major force in international cricket. Sri Lankan team currently holds several word records including world records for highest team totals in all three forms of the game, Test, ODI and, Twenty20. The Sri Lanka team did well to reach the finals of the 2007 Cricket World Cup but lost to Australia in a rain-affected match. The batting of Sanath Jayasuriya and Aravinda de Silva (retired), backed up by the bowling of Muttiah Muralitharan and Chaminda Vaas, among many other talented cricketers, has underpinned the successes of Sri Lankan cricket during the last 15 years. The team is administered by Sri Lanka Cricket TEST STATUS AND BEYOND Gained test status in 1981 and first played a test match in 1982 Won the 1996 Cricket World Cup hosted by India, Sri Lanka & Pakistan Semi Finalists in the 2003 Cricket World Cup hosted by South Africa Runners up of the 2007 World Cup hosted by the West Indies As of October 2007, the Sri Lankan team has played 170 Test matches, winning 29.41%, losing 37.05% and drawing 33.52% of its games.3 Sri Lanka hold the current records for the highest total score in all three main formats of the game. Sri Lankan cricket's greatest moment undoubtedly came during the aforementioned 1996 World Cup, when they defeated the top-ranked Australian team in the Final. Sri Lanka's game style over the course of the series revolutionized One Day International Cricket, and was characterized by highly aggressive batting in the first fifteen overs of the innings in order to take advantage of the fielding restrictions imposed during this period. This strategy has since become a hallmark of One Day International cricket. Sri Lankan cricket supporters were once again thrilled by the team's tremendous performance at the NatWest Series in 2006. Although as a whole the team missed its captain, Marvan Atapattu, and also Muttiah Muralitharan, nevertheless Sanath, together with Upul Tharanga, Mahela Jayawardene, Kumar Sangakkara, Russel Arnold, Tillakaratne Dilshan, Chaminda Vaas, Lasith Malinga, Dilhara Fernando and Farveez Maharoof all contributed substantially. Sri Lanka's performance during the 5-0 whitewash, England's heaviest home defeat in 13 years, was, some sloppy fielding in a couple of games aside, consistently excellent. Sanath Jayasuriya was both the Man of the Match and Man of the Series. They also made the highest score in One Day International Cricket of 443 against The Netherlands in the following series in Sri Lanka. It operates the Sri Lankan cricket team and first-class cricket within Sri Lanka. GOVERNING BODY Sri lanka cricket, formerly the board for cricket control in sri lanka Sri Lanka Cricket oversees the progress and handling of the major domestic competitions: the First-class tournament Premier Trophy, the List A tournament Premier Limited Overs Tournament and the Twenty20 competition Twenty20 Tournament. They also organize and host the Inter-Provincial Tournament, a competition where the above first-class do not take part but rather teams represent four different provinces of Sri Lanka. edit ICC Tournaments World Cup record Year Round Position GP W L T NR 1975 Round 1 7/8 3 0 3 0 0 1979 Round 1 5/8 3 1 1 0 1 1983 Round 1 7/8 6 1 5 0 0 1987 Round 1 7/8 6 0 6 0 0 1992 Round 1 8/9 8 2 5 0 1 1996 Champions 1/12 8 8 0 0 0 1999 Round 1 9/12 5 2 3 0 0 2003 Third place 3/14 12 6 5 1 0 2007 Second place 2/16 12 9 3 0 0 2011 Qualified – – – – – – 2015 Qualified – – – – – – 2019 Qualified – – – – – – Total 12/12 1 title 63 29 31 1 2 Asia Cup record News * Replace this with some news about your topic. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Category:Browse